An enchantment of ice
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: A story of two antisocial mages who both are having a ruff time finding love. will they find love within each other? maybe so. Lyon/Freed *yes i know this is a weird paring... but the idea came to me and i had to write it. Don't read unless you will like this kind of thing.


-A enchantment of ice-

Disclaimer- I don't own anything relating to fairy tail. If I did my brain wouldn't hurt while trying to figure the dang anime out! :3

A/N- I know this is a odd pairing (Freed x Lyon) but I randomly had the thought that they'd be cute together while Role playing. Well lets read on and see if this ship is worth sailing. Eh?

If you hadn't figured out already this is a boy x boy story /yaoi/ so if that ain't your thing… Gajeel has already kicked the door down for you.

Freed walked through the guild hall avoiding the normal ruckus go his guild. He had just finished a quest with the thunder legion and now all he wanted was to rest.

"Oh hello freed! How was the mission?" Mira asked with a happy smile as usual. "Good I so pose. Bickslow was incapacitated during the battle so me and Laxus had to carrie him back to the guild."

"oh dear… We'll let me get you a drink then I'll catch you up on what's been happening. Ok?"

"Ok thank you Mira." Freed waited patiently for the sweet bartender to return. "Ok here you go freed dear."

"Thank you Mira. I appreciate this."

"Oh it's nothing… Now let's catch you up to speed. Shall we?"

"Do go on." Freed took a sip of his drink as he lessoned to what Mira had to say. "We'll we have a new member. His name is Lyon Vastia and apparently he has a bit of a past with our Gray."

"Oh? A new member is defiantly always exciting. Tell me some more please."

Mira went into the story of Gray and Lyon's past with Ur and each other individually. "That all is very interesting indeed. But I'm still confused as to why he left Lamia scale."

"That sadly I don't know. Why don't you go talk with him and find out?"

"you know that I do not socialize very we'll Mira."

"Go It'd do you good to make some new friends. You can't just go by your team and me you know. And who knows maybe you'll catch yourself a man?"

"I can do as I please thank you" freed was blushing at Mira's last crudely put comment.

"Freed…"

"I do not wish to socialize thank you." Freed stood up the said his fair wells and headed for his home to rest.

!Pfft! I don't need to accumulate more acquaintances. I have all the Colleagues i need. Freed continued until he bumped into something… Or someone that is.

"I am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Freed looked up to see a man slightly taler than himself with slightly tan skin, white hair like fresh snow, and piercingly dark eyes that could most likely read your soul.

"No, no, excuse me. I truly was not looking where I was walking as we'll." Lyon chuckled to himself in thought. "You are freed if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes. Yes I am him and you are our newest member Lyon correct?"

"That I am. A pleasure to meet you Rune Mage."

"Like wise ice Mage?"

"Yes ice magic is my specialty."

"How did you come to know of me being a Rune Mage?"

Lyon smirked at Freed's question. "I knew manly because of the way you talk. You as a Rune Mage work with Enchantments so you must be extremely careful with what words you choose."

"That was a impressive deduction on your part Lyon. I hope to talk more with you in the near future."

"I feel the same freed. Have a good day my friend."

"A good day to you as we'll."

Freed bowed than they parted ways as newly formed friends.

…later that week…

Lyon and freed have been getting to know each other since they met. Normally they sat and ate lunch together outside not wanting to be disturbed and especially not wanting to socialize. Both mages love there guild dearly but there antisocial ways make them a bit aloof.

Today was different thought. Freed went to the spot they always ate expecting to see Lyon yet he was met with empty air. Freed then decided to eat first then look around to try and locate the ice Mage.

Freed walked a ways into the forest outside of town before he heard faint yelling and blasts. Walking closer he saw Lyon… Shirtless and looking very agitated.

He must be training…. But I wonder why he did not inform me of this change in plans…. And why is he shirtless?... Oh yes he trained with Gray. I so pose it is only natural for them both to act in this… Indecent way.

"Ice make- rain!" Lyon yelled as he practiced his new technique. Freed's eyes widened as the ice shards rained down on top of him and on surrounding plants and animals. Luckily nothing was too badly damaged…. Except for a lone tree that freed presumed was Lyons new training dummy for this session.

"Ow!" Freed rubbed the top of his head and glared at Lyon. Deciding now was a good time to make himself known….. before he got seriously hurt. Freed walked up to his ice Mage friend.

"Please do watch where your ice falls Lyon." Lyon looked up at freed a bit surprised while panting.

"s..sorry. I w..as training and wasn't paying attention I guess." Lyon let himself fall on to the grass behind him to rest.

"Is anything the matter my friend?" Freed said a bit concerned for his friend as he sat down beside the spot Lyon just fell back onto. "No! Everything is perfectly fine!"

"I do believe I have reason to think other wise. Look at what you did to that poor tree Lyon."

Lyon looked up at the tree he froze to its spot. "Yes.. Well maybe that tree was looking at me funny." freed just gave Lyon a look in return showing that he wasn't kidding.

"Fine. I'm just a little depressed is all."

"Why? May I ask?"

Lyon sighed and sat up so he could look at freed properly. "we'll for one the main reason I left lamia scale was sherry left to join her new boyfriend Ren's guild Blue Pegasus. I thought there was no reason for me to continue there seeing as I no longer had a true friend there. However I come here to Fairy tail and even though I love it here…. You can clearly see who everyone is paired up with. Even my dense 'brother' has a girl. Even if that girl is a stocker… He loves her clearly. It's frustrating!"

"you are sad that everyone seems to have a relationship but you have yet to find the perfect girl?"

"Yes. You could say that. Ahg! I really thought sherry and I would of ended up together… But I so pose she is better off with that Ren guy."

"Did you have feelings for her?"

"More of a slight crush to be exact that's why she's better off. She was a bit obsessive." Lyon cracked a smile as he remembered Grays little stocker juvia.

Freed cleared his throat feeling the need to share his troubles with Lyon as we'll. "I have had a… Crush? I guess you could say on Laxus for some time now. Though I know his eyes are set on my sister figure Mira." Lyon looked at freed a bit more than shocked at his statement. "I.. Would of thought you to be the one with a crush on Mira. The fact that you like Laxus though shouldn't surprise me though."

Freed laughed at that. "Am I that obvious? It will never happen so I should just get over him."

"Crushes are hard to get over… Unless you find someone else to replace that person." Lyon then sideway glanced at freed.

"Your right. Sadly though I have never met anyone who was interested in me. I am quiet but that's only because I'm over looked so often. It dampens your image of yourself."

"You just haven't met the right person yet." Freed sighed. "That's true but I'm afraid I never will! Oh maybe I'm just doomed to forever be alone."

"Ha. Don't say that.. But if your doomed then we both are My friend."

Lyon turned his body so he could look at the rune Mage fully. Lyon never thought of himself fully straight because he had never thought about another man in the same light… However now was the time that changed. Lyon has been glancing at freed for awhile now. Feeling a bit more than an attraction developing.

He does have a nice personality. Very similar to my own. We both are outcasts and have trouble talking to people let alone finding love. Maybe this'll work… He did say he wasn't to get over Laxus after all.

"Freed look at me."

"Yes what is it." Lyon stared at Freed for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss the rune Mage beside him. Freed eyes widened at the sudden contact tensing up as well. Slowly though he worked up the nerve to kiss the ice Mage back.

After they pulled apart a million and one thoughts were going around in Freed's head. Lyon just smirked and sat back against the tree they both were under. "W…why did you…..k…kiss me?" Freed whispered the last part of his sentence. "Because I wished to."

Freed stared at Lyon after he answered extremely confused. "I thought we may make a good couple. We have the same traits after all. It's up to you. Though I think you should know I have been stealing glances towards you for a few days now." Freed was still in shock trying to process someone likening him. Lyon of all people being a very unlikely choice….. But love didn't choose now did it.

"I honestly don't know how to respond. I have never been in this situation before today." Freed was blushing at this point. "We'll…" Lyon leaned into freed. "Maybe you shouldn't think and do what your heart tells you." Lyon kissed freed again a very chaste kiss at that.

"It's… Hard for me to.. Not think things though."

"I know we're very different. Yet we're very alike as well. Wouldn't you agree?"

Freed only nodded his yes. Would we be compatible? What if we're not? Will I ever get a chance like this again?... No.. Look at the only person you've ever loved. He loves your sister figure and doesn't give you a second glance. Your over thinking things again! Just take the chance!

Freed sighed as his inner self fought over this. "I… That is to say. Lyon I will…. I shall give this a try but… If it dose not work out. I wish us to still be friends." Lyon smiled and hugged the rune Mage.

This may be a nice change.. No more hoping sherry will notice me again. No more of that indeed. Freed who normally hates psychical contact smiled and returned the hug. He smells nice… And he feels comfortable here with me.

Freed thought as he inhaled Lyons minty scent.

"We should be getting back to the guild. They may start worrying."

"Yes your right." Lyon stood up and extended his hand for his companion to grab. "Thank…" Before freed could finish Lyon had pulled him into a loving hug and he had given him a gentle kiss as we'll.

When they broke apart freed had a blush across his face. Lyon only chuckled and pulled freed along with him to the guild hall. They walked hand and hand into the guild. Gaining some strange looks and whispers.

However the the pair just ignored them all and enjoyed each other.

"Awww! You two are a cute together." Mira gushed from her place at the bar. "T.. Thank you Mira" freed responded as he tried to hide his blush. "We are aren't we." Lyon grinned. "Shall we go sit down now love?"

"Y..yes please."

They sat at a both at the back of the guild and continued to talk and fall in love with one another even further.

A/N… What did you think? I think it was cute… And a lot fluffy cheesy.


End file.
